Sakura: Traitor or Ally?
by MiyuShadowheart
Summary: What if Itachi was going blind? What if he needed Sakura to heal him? What if she came with him on a special misson? What they fell into an unexpected love?...Ita/Saku and slight Sas/Saku and slight Akatsuki/Sakura This is the first version


Disclaimer: I only own the plot...T.T

Ummm...This is my first story so be nice please?

Chapter 1

The Meeting

On one stormy night, a figure could be seen walking into the forest on the outskirts of a village called Konohagakure. The air was cold, damp and full of fog. The sky was the color of a dark alleyway. The deeper in the forest the unknown person went the thicker the trees became. Minutes passed by, though they felt like hours. Soon the person came to a stop in the small opening.

"You're late…" said a voice that was both smooth and cruel at the same time. It was a man's voice and it came from the shadowy trees on the other side of the clearing.

"Yes I know this…I had some things to take care of before I came." Said the figure, breathing heavily, it was a female's voice. "Now why did you summon me here?"

"My eyes…" the man said.

"What about them?" the girl asked.

"I…I'm…going…going blind." He stammered. "And the medic Nin, Aya, said that you were the only person who would possibly have a chance to fix them."

"So you…The great prodigy Uchiha Itachi, want me to help you?"

"Yes and you shall do as I say or die, kunoichi." He ordered. "It's your choice, Sakura."

The girl called, Sakura thought for a few moments then she nodded and said that she would do as told on one condition.

"What is your condition?" he asked slyly.

"You must not harm me in any way, shape, or form." She said firmly.

"…Hn…" he said (or grunted?). "Let's get started then."

"Hoi, Itachi-soma." Sakura said, saying his name in a kind of hushed tone.

Itachi came out of the shadows and into the scarce moonlight. He had raven colored hair and crimson eyes with small pinwheels in them. His features were feminine and yet masculine at the same time. Sakura had only seen him once before, though at the time she wouldn't have suspected him to be a merciless killer.

(Flash back)

_It was a sunny evening and Sakura had been walking home silently crying, from the academy. She was a six year old with pink hair and emerald eyes. She had a big forehead and was wearing a blue shirt with string-like straps holding the sleeves together. She also wore a pair of olive green Capri's. Today had been a hard one…She had been teased by her peers about her forehead. In truth it wasn't as big as everyone said it was._

_On the other side of the street was a boy of age thirteen. He had raven colored hair and crimson eyes with pinwheels in them. He was wearing an Anbu uniform with his mask at his side in hand. He noticed the small girl walking the opposite direction with a tear stained face._

"_Little girl…What's wrong?" the younger Itachi asked._

"_W-who cares?" she asked sobbing hard._

"_Now don't say that…I care…" he said not believing the words that were coming from his mouth. It must've been the little kindness he had towards his brother who seemed the same age as her._

"_B-but everyone is m-mean to m-me…I-it's all because of m-my b-big foreh-head…" she said through more painful sobs. _

"_So? It just means that you have a big brain and are really smart…" Itachi said reasonably._

"_Well…I-I guess I am p-pretty smart…" she wiped tears from her eyes. "Hmmm…Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late! Sorry sir…But I gotta go now."_

_She ran off, looking back and waving to him. He seemed dumbfounded. _

"_Sir? Am I really that old?" he asked himself._

(End of flash back)

Could this really be that same person? The once nice and caring boy now a wanted criminal? Sakura couldn't believe it. Even though she hadn't got a name from him back then she recognized his face.

Sakura stepped forward a few feet then stopped when she was in front of the teenaged boy. She had her eyes fixed on him. Her eyes were a pure emerald color and her hair was pink.

"Kunoichi…I can only see with my sharingan eyes. It's my eyes that I was born with that are becoming blind."

"Switch to them…Otherwise it'll completely ruin them." Sakura said. He did as she said switching eye sights. "Now lay down please…"

He removed his long black cloak and rolled it into a ball then laid his head down on it as he dropped to the moist ground. Sakura got on her knees and observed his eyes, they were now onyx black. She gasped at first sight. Itachi looked to where the gasp was heard and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No…It's just that I've never seen anything like this before…Your eyes…They're dying." She told him.

"You can fix them though right?"

"Hoi…That I can but it will take a long while."

"…Hn…" he said. "Well…do you think you can have done by dawn?"

"I-I can try…"

"Good." He said as raindrops started to fall from the sky. They were cold on his skin. He wore a fishnet shirt and black pants. Sakura put one hand over the other and began to concentrate. An emerald flow of chakra surrounded her hands. She placed her hands above his eyes. He could feel the pressure coming from the chakra.

About and hour or so later Sakura stopped, looking into the sky. It was growing lighter as the dawn dared to come. Itachi was wondering why she stopped and he blinked his eyes a few times. He could now see much better than before. Before he could only see blurry colors but now he could see almost everything. He looked up to the sky and immediately sat up.

"Itachi-soma…It's almost dawn…Could I finish tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow will be to late…"Itachi said. "I've been assigned a mission that requires my eyes to be perfect. If I cannot use them then I will fail."

"Maybe…Maybe I can go with you?" Sakura suggested.

"Hn…"

"And I could go on the mission with you…Then heal your eyes afterwards?"

"That could work…But you'll have to act like a prisoner…"

"Why?"

"I have a reputation to keep…"

"Fine…But you still have to promise me that you won't harm me."

"Deal…" said Itachi standing up and picking up his cloak.

Sakura stood from her kneeling position and bent down to pick up her things. Itachi was about to put his cloak on when he heard a shudder from behind him. He turned around and noticed the pink haired girl was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. He sighed inwardly and draped the cloak around her shoulders. She gasped at first not knowing what to say or do.

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

My eyes widened a little, in shock at his kind gesture. He was acting like the sweet boy she met on her way home from the academy seven years before.

"Th-thank you…Itachi-soma." I said as a small smile appeared on my face.

"Hn…" he replied as usual.

We started walking back out of the forest. Itachi stopped suddenly, making me bump into him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No…Just trying to remember where that door is…"

"Door?" I said confused.

"Ah, I remember now." He started walking again towards a huge cherry blossom tree. He walked behind it and I followed him. I was surprised to see a small wooden door with a strong rope handle. It was made of the same tree bark as the tree and almost completely blended in with the tree if it wasn't for the rope. Itachi opened the door and gestured me through it. There was a rope ladder that I climbed down as Itachi came in. I was standing in a long narrow passageway. It was lit by torches the hung on the wall. It was damp.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

The ceiling dripped with water but other than that it was warm. I took off the cloak and handed it to Itachi.

"Thank you…" I said.

He nodded in return and together we strolled down the passage.


End file.
